Forget-Me-Nots
by JustDance231
Summary: A small little girl in a sand filled world.
1. Chapter 1

A harsh wind picked its way across the desert floor, sand flying in all directions. The clouds moving across the sky, gathering, darkening and filling the sky as far as the eye can see. Thunder rumbled like a giant's stomach along the skyline threatening to release a disaster.

All by herself, a girl of age 17, with white blonde hair and deep green eyes about 5 and an inch in heights; was traveling across the sandy dunes at this very moment. Her hair was flying all over the place, getting in her eyes and mouth. The clothes on her body pulling taunt on one side and flapping wildly in the wind on the other. Grains of sand pelted her exposed skin, leaving little angry red spots.

The sky flashed, followed by a loud boom that echoed across the barren land. The girl dropped to her knees, eyes squeezing shut, her hands clapping over her ears and a shrill cry escaping her plump pink lips. Gusts of wind hit the girl on all sides, pushing her down into the sand. The clouds rolled around in the sky, grumbling. More lightning flashed across the sky like grabby little fingers, always wanting more then what they have. Thunder following immediately, a long rolling tone as deep as brass bells.

The girl shivered on the ground, her fear of thunder freezing her limps. Sand piled up around her tiny frame, slowly erasing her in the desert sand. Her cloak curled around her, shielding her face completely. The sand slowing covers her, starting at her feet and traveling up, until even her own head was encased. She didn't even realize she was being buried alive for her fear of the loud claps in the sky.

She whimpered, then forced herself to black out, the sand consuming her, What the girl didn't know was that a boy of the same age, but remarkably taller watched as she got covered with the sand. Confused as to why she was curled up and shivered violently.

When the sand had covered her completely, he stood there staring at the spot where the girl vanished. He raised his hand and pointed with his fingers at the hidden girl then abruptly flung his arm away from his body and to the side. The sand covering the girl rushed away from her now still form. He then slide his arms under her legs and around her shoulders and holding her to his chest like a man would do to his new bride.

The boy, his blood red hair ruffling in the wind, carried the girl the way he came. Toward the giant walls of sand that protected houses full of people. Towards the Village hidden in the Sand. The boy cast his eyes downward, looking over the girl. He took in her long white blonde hair that fell in long gentle waves. Her head was tilted back, letting him view her face. Eyelashes unnaturally long, a small petite nose with high cheek bones, a heart shaped face and plump full lips.

Compared to him, the girl in his arms was very tiny especially considering how old she looked. He wondered how old she really was, and why, just why she was out here all by herself in the middle of the desert while a rare thunderstorm struck. Especially, from the looks of it, she was scared of them.

The redhead looked back up as he walked through the gates to the village, heads turning and wondering why he, of all people were carrying someone. That their Kazekage, their leader, was carrying someone so gently seemed unreal. He continued walking, not batting an eye at the onlookers whispering, and soon walked up to the Kazekage building.

He stepped lightly up the few dozen steps until he reached the Kage live-in quarters. Gently he laid the girl down on a black leather couch. She snuggled down into it, curling up into a ball. The red head left the room, but when he got to the door he looked back at the girl lying on his couch. Her mouth opened in a small yawn, and then she rubbed her cheek against the couch before growing still. The boy walked away and down a flight to steps to his office. A Kazekage's work never ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

I opened my eyes and pushed my mess of blonde hair out of my eyes. Looking around I realized that someone must have found me during the storm and taken me to their home. I sat up and stretched my arms up, the bone in my neck and back clicking with sweet relief. A sigh left my lips before I rolled off the side of the couch onto all fours, than stood up.

Taking a closer inspection, that room was bare with only a TV and the couch that I had just rolled off of. The floors were wood planks and the walls were made of sun baked sand. I shook out clothes, sand dropping free and forming little dunes at my feet. Shaking my hair out for good measure, I called out, my voice ringing through the house.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

I got no reply from a person but my stomach decided to answer for me, the damn bottom-less pit. Sighing, knowing that it won't shut up until it's happy, I searched for a kitchen in this place. I walked down a hall that lead from the living room and actually ended up in the kitchen. Humming, I raided the place; opening cabinets and drawers, pushing things aside. Finally I found what would make my tummy happy and content. It tasting good was just a plus in my book. My mouth watered at the sight of the Styrofoam cup that had the word 'RAMEN' printed on the side in bold red letters.

My only problem... I couldn't reach it. No matter how high I stretched or jumped, I just couldn't reach the damn cup. I was very infuriating. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, pouting. Looking back up at the oh-so-yummy Ramen, I pondered a way to get to it.

To bad my pondering was cut short when I was suddenly lifted into the air. A high pitched squeal escaped my lips from surprise, my body squirming around harshly. I hate, absolutely HATE getting picked up at random.

When I was set down, I spun to around to face my pick-up culprit. A red haired boy stood in front of me, him being so tall I had to look up to see his eyes. What marvelous eyes they were, a bright but faded teal color, that black rings around his eyes making them stand out that much more. In the corner of his forehead, the word love was written. I narrowed my eyes at the handsome beast in front of me.

"Just what do you think you're doing lifting me up without me consent? Especially when you don't know me? Who the hell are you anyways!?" I ranted, saying it all in one breath. He blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wanted food, so I was helping. And I'm the owner of this house, Gaara of the Sand. The Kazekage of this village." His voice was ruff and low. My eyes widened and I fell back into eh counter, shocked. Slowly I slid to the floor, confused at his actions.

A hissing sound filled the air, and suddenly I was being lifted, again, but this time by sand. I gasped as it set me back of my feet, then traveled down my body and disappeared through the cracks of the floor. Gaara's and my eyes connected before I dropped my gaze and bowed low at the waist, my hair shielding me.

"Forgive me lord Kazekage, I did not know. I've heard rumors that you were young but nothing of what you looked like." I rose from my bow but kept my head lowered. "Thank you for taking me in Milord, I will be eternally grateful. How can I ever repay you for saving my life?"

I felt the sand creep back up my legs and torso, my spine tingling. Damn my being extremely ticklish. My feet lifted off the ground, I sucked in a breath. Fingers slid under my chin so my eyes meet Gaara's. The sand had raised me up enough so that I was level with him.

"There is nothing to repay me for, you are my guest. And I would appreciate it if you called me by my name. Since you are my guest, it would be nice to know yours." Gaara's voice was slow and direct. I swallowed, my heart beating fast.

"Tylain Slivertongue, but people call me Lain, Ty or Fish." My cheeks heating up slightly. Gaara cocks his head to the side.

"Why fish?" His voice genuinely confused. I cleared my throat.

"When I was little, a friend and I were playing in a stream, trying to catch a silver fish we saw. He tried first, but he could never get it. When I tried I got it right away. He got mad at me and tried to take the fish from me but I ran, and he never could catch me. When we lay down in the grass next to the river after running around, he gave me this nickname fish because I was quick like one. I just accepted it and laughed, but now that I think back on my life I find that that statement is true. Whenever I was bullied by bigger kids I would run away and they could ever catch me either. As I got older I only got faster, so if anybody I don't want to catch me, cant." My face flushed, I pulled my chin away from his finger and looked at the wall to my left.

The sand set me down again, as Gaara stepped closer. I closed my eyes and waited, maybe a bit scared. A soft click sounded behind me and the eat form Gaara's body left. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gaara at the door looking over his shoulder back at me.

"For you, I know you hungry." He nodded his head and left. Now I looked over my shoulder to see a Ramen cup sitting on the table. A grin split my lips and I took off running down the hall to the living room and out the front door. I ran down another hall and down some stairs. Rounding a corner, I saw Gaara as he was walking away. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned around as I launched myself at him.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and my legs around his hips. Gaara stumbled back a few steps at my sudden attack, his hands ended up resting on my upper thighs.

"Thank you!" I shouted in his ear. As quick as I had jumped on him, I let go. My feet hit the ground and I rolled in a backwards summersault. Springing to my feet, I raced back up the stairs to my delicious ramen. A faint chuckle followed my retreat.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm noodles that tasted like steak slid down my throat, leaving a warm happy trail. I smiled and set down the empty ramen cup. My belly was full and it was time for me to leave. I left the kitchen, trashed my cup and grabbed my bag that was located by the front door. Shutting the door behind me, I started my trek down the stairs. Lucky for me, I was on the 5th floor, the very top.

About the middle of the 2nd flight of stairs I spotted a pile of sand. My eyes narrowed, now stepping carefully, watching the sand for any signs of movement. I go to step over it and the sand shoots up, grabbing my ankle. I jumped down the hall, away from the stairs and the sand following. Bouncing from wall to wall, trying to get away but the sand crashed on after me. I turn down a hall then immediately down another in hopes of losing it. Whoever was controlling that sand is damn persistent. Huffing, I turn another corner and come face to face with a dead end.

"Well… I'm screwed." I mumble and turn to face the sand, but instead of rushing down the hall I turned down, it just went right on by. Surprised, I blink once before getting into action and going back the way I came. I come up to a colorful door that has an hour glass on it, but I keep on moving, my main goal is to get out of here without the sand getting me. Turning another corner, I literally stumble upon the stairs, catapulting down them.

Suddenly, I just stopped in midair, upside down. Pain shot through my ankle and I twisted to see it, making my semi-loose shirt rise up, or is it falling down? Sand coated my ankles and feet, I guess that was what had caught me stopping me from potentially killing myself. My black billowing knee length bermuda short bunched up at my hips, making them seem shorter. My shirt rose up even more, gathering around my arms and neck, revealing my black and white sports bra.

The sand started moving, bringing me back up the stair and down the hall, my hair and cloak dragging across the ground. I was pulled all the way down the hall to the colorful door that I rushed past without a second glance. The door opened I floated in, then creaked shut behind me of its own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed floating in midair while I looked around the room. Alone the edges stood floor to ceiling book shelves chock full of scrolls and old texts of multiple colors. At the end of the room stood huge glass windows that over looked the roof tops of the village we are in. In front of those windows stood a large oak desk with stack of paper neatly lined up. Behind that desk was a black leather office chair and in that chair sat a man with red hair.

His head was bent over the desk and with shoulders hunched as he scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. He wore white robes with blue accents of a sky light blue and little bits of a royal blue.

"If you don't mind, the blood is rushing to my head." I stated, slightly woozy. His head snapped up and his eyes met with mine. With the flick of him wrist the sand flipped me over and set me gently on my feet.

"Sorry, I was absorbed in my work." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You want to tell me why you were out leaving?"

I sighed. "It's time for me to move on. I've been here long enough, plus I don't belong here."

"Why? You've been here for less than 24 hours. What secrets are you hiding?"

I ticked some answers off my fingers in turn. "Well, it's too hot for me here. There is sand _everywhere_ and… I'm a danger to your village." Instantly after I spoke those words, sand flung out of know where and encased me in a mummy like coffin, only my shoulders and up were showing. My breath left me as the sand squeezed me tight, pressing my arms to my sides and my legs together. A kunai pressed to my throat, digging in slightly.

"What are your motives?" Gaara's voice was low with a hint of danger. I rolled my eyes, making him growl.

"If you haven't already figured it out, I'm a thief. Not a ninja like you Lord Kazekage." My voice is bored and uncaring.

He seemed unconvinced as the kunai was still pressed into the soft, fleshy part of my neck.

"Since you are a thief, you were traveling here to steal something then? What would it be?" He ground out through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and heaved out a sigh.

"Nothing, just passing through Kazekage-sama. You have my word."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

My face flushed a bit. "I can't steal from someone that I like."

Gaara blinked and took a few paces backwards, his arm dropping to his side. His cheeks turned a sakura tree's petal's pink. I turned my head away to look at that wall, heat creeping up my neck.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I kept my gaze on the wall, examining it.

"You don't know me, I don't know you, so why do you like me?" His voice sounded genuinely curious. I rounded on him.

"I don't know, okay? There is no was for me to stop liking someone. It just happens..." I looked back at the wall, my face cherry tomato red now.

He hummed and the sand loosened, setting me back on the ground. I sighed and bowed low, my waist bent at 90 degrees.

"Forgive me Lord Kazekage-sama, for I have taken up much of your precious time. With permission, I would like to leave this village to keep on my travels." the blush from my cheeks disappeared as I spoke. I stayed in a bow, waiting for him to speak and dismiss me.

"You will stay in this village, were I can keep an eye on you."

I stood straight, a snarl on my lips. "That's outrageous! I want to leave, but you have the nerve to keep me here. A thief, where I could steal anything and get away with it!" I yelled at him fiercely. He simply blinked at me and went back around his desk and sat in his spiny chair. He picked up his pen that he had dropped and began writing on the documents stacked on his desk. I stomped my foot, which I'll admit was a childish act, but he _is_ ignoring me.

"Fine, be that way. _Jackass_." I mumbled the last word to myself, spin on my heel and walk towards the door. Before I make it a two whole steps, I'm thrown to the ground. I land hard on my right shoulder, a strangled cry leaving me and my eyes squeezing shut. Hands press down on my shoulders, driving my back flat into the hardwood floor. Warm air blew into my face and I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Tylain." I ignored him and turned my head to the side. "Tylain, look at me." His voice grumbled in anger.

"No!"

"Why not?" He sounded aggravated.

"Because you'll yell at me! Plus you can't make me do anything I don't want to."

Gaara sighed and shifted his hands to the floor next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to frighten you. Will you forgive me?"

"I-" The door behind my head opened with a loud crash. I tilted my head back to look to see the cause. A figure in black with a hood on his head that had little triangles attached to it stood in the doorway. He had purples lines on his face, and a cocky look about him. His lips transformed into a smirk the longer he looked at us.

"She's hot. Nice job, little brother." He cackled, leaning against the door frame for support.

I looked up at Gaara, wondering who that this was. Gaara's eyes held a venomous look as he stared at the man in the door way. His jaw clenched and his left eye twitched.

"Kankuro..." His voice grew louder as he spoke. "Die!"Gaara's arm flung out towards the man named Kankuro Sand hurtled towards him. Kankuro's eyes grew wide before he quickly scrambled away. The crashed after him, smashing into walls along the way. A loud voice echoed through the building.

"Get some, Gaara!" It was quickly followed by a girly scream. My face flushed a deep red at the mans words. I peeked back up at Gaara. His eyes were still trained towards the door with a killing intent. His body quivered slightly and his cheeks bones had a faint dusting of pink. With my hands clenched to my chest, I cleared my throat. He glanced down at me, his face growing brighter.

" I'm sorry about that. That was my older brother, Kankuro. He's very... immature for his age." He shifted his weight and sat down to the side of me, his left leg stayed draped over my own. I stayed laying down but tilted my head to the side to look at him.

"I can tell, but how can he be your older brother? You look older to me."

" I appreciate it, but he is the older one by about a year. I also have an older sister who is two years older.

I 'hummm'ed and sat up, his leg still draped over mine. We sat there for a few minutes, saying nothing. I peeked at Gaara out of the corner of my eyes, his face was pushed into a scowl and his eyes deep in thought. My head tilted to the side, a confused look on my face.

"What's wrong? You seem to be having an internal conflict with your self..." I spoke softly. His eyes fixed on my face, searching for something.

"I don't know what this is, what it means. He's growling, but not in a threatening way. Like he... enjoys... your company." Gaara paused for a moment, eyes unfocused for a few seconds. When he looked back up at me his gaze was filled with unknown emotions. "He want to protect you and keep you as his own."

A faint blush appeared on my cheeks. "You mean Shakaku, your demon?"

He nodded his head, eyes still swirling with emotion. My cheeks reddened to a candy apple color and I giggled behind my hand.

"It's funny he would say that." Gaara frowns and tilts his head to the left.

" What makes you say that?"

"You really wanna know why he's saying that?" I ask. Gaara stares blankly at me. I giggle again but it has a slight meow to it. "Shakaku says that because i'm part Neko."


	5. Chapter 5

"How? You don't look it, nor act it."

I closed my eyes and focused for a few seconds. A distinct pop sounded through the room, the smoke that had appeared cleared. I opened my eyes to see Gaara staring at the top of my head. Reaching my hand up, I tug on one of my orange and white cat ears. The velvety fur slid over my finger tips. His lips twitched a little but turned in to a small smirk when my tail of orange with a frosting white tip swatted him on the shoulder.

" See? I hide my apperance because it freaks people out a bit and it seems like I don't act like a Neko is because there has been nothing to provoke it."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding, his eyes never leaving my tail as it swished slowly back and forth. He met my gaze for a second before returning back to my tail. I smiled brightly and held it still, the very tip curled in on it self.

"Go ahead. You know you wanna, I don't mind."

Gaara's hand reached out and grasped the upper end. His thumb gently rubbing the velvety hair in his hand, fascinated. His other hand held onto the tip, forcing it straight. Gaara's fingers massaged my tail as he bent it and petted it. A little smile formed on my lips, relaxation swept over me.

Abruptly, his hands left my tail, his fingers hooking onto the belt loop of my shorts. He pulled me across the floor. Releasing me when I was closer, only to pick me up under my arms and set me between his legs sideways. My face flushed red and I ducked my head down, my ears folding flat.

His hands reached up and lightly gripped the tips of my ears. He glanced down at me briefly before returning his gaze to my ears, pulling them straight. His nails scratched while the pad of his thumb rubbed the inside in circles.

A hum vibrated deep in my throat, my eyes crossing and rilling upwards before shutting. Unintentionally, I moved my head. My nose ending up pressed up against the side of his neck. His fingers paused, breathing halted. Most likely shocked by my actions. I whimpered softly and he hesitantly continues to scratch my ears. My hands clenched the front of his robes, a deep rumble escaping and making my chest shake softly. What I was doing must have clicked because his fingers dug in deeper, moving to the base of my ears. My tail coiling around the top of his knee.

The clock ticked, minutes whizzing by, maybe hours. My limbs grow heavy and a blanket of darkness slowly drapes its sticky self over me. I surrendered myself to it, but not before wrapping my arms around the space heater in front of me and snuggling in deeper.

I came to to feel my tail being pulled on. Groaning, I blindly swatted away what was touching me before rolling over. The persistent tugging kept up, pulling harder now. In retaliation, I aimed a kick towards the unknown victim. My feet made a connection and from the sound, sent the person flying. A loud thump followed, then a hiss of pain.

"Damn, Kitty got claws."

My eyes shoot open and I search the room. Kankuro was leaning against the opposite wall, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you to leave her alone. Look what happens when you don't listen."

Looking to my left I spot Gaara hunched over a mound of paper work, scribbling away.

"Ya, well, I didn't think she'd kick me away. Ouch."Kankuro responded.

"Your an idiot. You should know not to mess with a girl when she's sleeping."

A new voice chimed in. She stood leaning against the door jam, pigtails trapping her blonde hair into four sections. Bangs draped across her forehead. She wore a black sleeveless dress and a gray chest plate over top. A fan bout four feet tall strapped to her back. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before curling back up into a ball on the couch someone had placed me on. A wide yawn escaped my lips.

"Good night." I whispered, rubbing my head against the cushion, settling in.

"Oh, no you don't." I was suddenly lifted into the air by my waist. "You've been asleep most of you time here. I've got things I want to ask you!"

Kankuro must have made his way over while I was looking at the girl in the door because now he held me like I was an infant. My legs dangled freely, no where near the ground. I looked him in the eye, narrowing my own. My tail lashed wildly back and forth, a growl starting low in my chest. A smirk made its way to his lips.

"Come now, don't be like that. I just wanna play with you."He teased. I barred my teeth at him.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed.

"Why?" He questioned. "Kitty afraid of heights?"

"Kankuro." Gaara mumbled, eyes still locked onto the paper in front of him. "Quit harassing her."

"Nah. I don't wanna. She's cute when she's pissed."He snickered.

I hissed at him and swiped a hand at him, connecting with his cheek. Claw marks left behind, red, angry and dripping blood. He blinked. Slowly, a crooked smile filled his face. He pulled me to him, my arms pinned to my chest and my face smushed into the crook of his neck.

"Play nice, Kitty." He chuckled into my hair.

A shiver ran up my spine, making my tail fluff out. My cheeks held a dusting of pink. I wriggled around in his grip, trying to get loose.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh! Not so fast. Hey, Gaara. Mind is I _play_ with her for a while?" One of his hands traveled down my back, slowly grazing over my butt before gripping the base of my tail. My face flushed deep red. I opened my mouth and hissed before clamping my teeth down hard on his neck.

"YEEEOUCH!"Yelled Kankuro. He released me and gave me a shove. I fell to the floor hard and scrambled across the room, towards Gaara's desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Sand scraped against the floor and wrapped around me, lifting me up. It pulled me over the desk and sat me sideways Gaara's lap. He lay one arm across my legs with his hand lightly resting on the outside of my thigh. The elbow of his other arm lay on the chairs armrest, his hand enclosing on my way. My head level with his broad chest.

"Temari could you deal with that?" Gaara spat.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." Temari bowed.

Temari quickly walked over to Kankuro grabbed him by the back of his shirt and drag him out. His hands were still enclosed over the wound I gave him. He cursed at Temari for dragging him out so violently and at I for hurting him. The door slamming shut behind them, making me flinch.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked quietly, his hands moving from my thigh to my knee.

I nod. "I feel a bit violated though." I shifted in his grasp.

"I'm glad you're alright." He responded.

" Yeah, I am too." I stood up and went to take a step but I was pulled back. I was on his lap again, my back pressed up against his chest and his arms clenched tightly around my middle. My limbs locked up face going bright red.

"Uh... Gaara?" I stuttered.

"Hmm?" His breath tickled my ear, making my own catch.

"Could you... Uh... Maybe let me, um, go?"

"No"

"Eh? Why not." I shouted then shipped to a softer tone, my ears folding back - "Because this is making me very uncomfortable" He nuzzled into my hair, sending shivers down my spine and successfully fluffing out my tail.

"Doesn't seem like it... but alright." He mumbled with a sigh. Once he released me, I hopped up and walked around his desk. I clasped my hands together behind my back.

"So... you going to let me leave now?"

"No" He said.

"Why not!?" My tail lashed wildly back-and-forth.

He blinked, eyes glittering in the fading sunlight. A whisper of a smirk upon his left.

I huffed and plopped myself down onto the couch. My arms were crossed tightly over my chest and my gaze violently assaulted the opposing wall. Scribbles filled the air signaling that Gaara had returned to his paperwork. Find, be that way then. I'll just take a catnap.

And so I did.

What am I going to do with her? I ran my hands through my hair and looked over to the girl snoozing on the couch. She was making the demon restless and he wanted out, bad.

_"Go to her."_ The beast spoke.

_"No."_

_"Just do it._ _It will make me happy."_ He argued.

"Fine." I stood and walked over to her, standing in front of her. Slowly I know that in front of her, gently prying her arms apart. I leaned her forward and laid her arms across my shoulders. My hands slid under the back part of her thighs and lifted her up. Pivoting on the heel of my foot, I sit myself where she was previously stationed. Her arms fell off my shoulders and drop down her sides, her fists laying on my chest. Unconsciously she snuggled into me, her pelvis press tightly into mine with her chest just barely reaching my own. The top of her head rests just below my collarbone.

_"She sure is a tiny little thing."_ The beast spoke again.

_"Yes she sure is."_ I answered a blush creeping up on my neck.

I moved my hands so that they were locked under the base of her tail before slouching and letting my head drop onto her shoulder. I heaved a sigh. This girl was going to be the death of me, if not, the Kage work was running a close second.


End file.
